1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of paint applicators and particularly deals with a portable easily manipulated base frame mounting a paint reservoir and an electromatic motor reciprocating a piston pump above the reservoir having an intake depending into the reservoir and a high pressure flexible hose discharging to a hand operated valve on the handle of the hollow wand of a paint roller discharging the paint into or onto the roller.
2. Prior Art
Portable paint spray guns having diaphragm pumps discharging to spray nozzles and carrying a paint reservoir are known, but these devices are noisy, difficult to manipulate in small spaces and contaminate the surroundings with paint mist. It would therefore be an improvement in the art to provide a device for applying paint which is quiet in operation, simple to manipulate, compactly built and easily moved to the use site requiring only a source of electric current and discharging without creating mists thereby facilitating interior use without necessity for covering adjacent structures, furniture and the like.